


The Project

by chickens_and_waffles



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AU Boys are alive, Bobby and Trevor are two different people, Carrie is nice, Everybody underestimates alex and carrie, Gen, School Projects, Slight Reggie/Kayla, everybody is friends, pretty much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickens_and_waffles/pseuds/chickens_and_waffles
Summary: Alex and Carrie are partners on a project for their music program.
Relationships: Alex & Carrie Wilson
Kudos: 32





	The Project

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dynasty2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynasty2004/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I don't own JATP, Sorry not Sorry by Demi Lovato, Perfect Harmony, Home is Where my Horse is, Back to Black, or Pumped up Kicks.

Alex’s POV

Luke, Reggie, Julie, Flynn, Bobby, Willie and I have all been waiting in Ms. Harrison’s music class for the past ten minutes stressing about what our music final will be. Luckily, Ms. Harrison finally decides to grace us with her appearance to relieve some of that stress. 

“Okay class, it’s time to announce the project for finals. It will be a partner project, and no you do not get to choose your partners.” An audible groan came from many throughout the class, including Luke   
and Flynn. “Alright and partners are Nick and Flynn, Kayla and Reggie, Bobby and Willie, Luke and Julie, and Carrie and Alex. Your project will be to write an original song and present it to the school during the spring showcase. Now class is dismissed early, and I suggest you get started working with your partner right away, seeing as this will be forty-five percent of your grade.” 

Thanks for more stress Ms. Harrison! At least she gave all of us pretty good partners. Luke and Julie have it easy. Reggie has wanted to hangout with Kayla for forever. Bobby and Willie might struggle a little, but I have no doubt that it will be entertaining. Nick and Flynn will probably do something high energy that pumps up the school. I don’t even know what Carrie and I will do. 

“Hey Alex, good luck with the demon.” Flynn tells me.

“Really Flynn? I thought you were done with that. Remember how we’re friends again?” I replied as Carrie stood up, heading towards the gang and I.

“I know, it’s my nickname for her. Anyways, Nick and I got to go plan our project, so see ya later guys.”

A chorus of “bye Flynn”s rang throughout the group as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

“Hey Alex I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house later so we can get started on the project.”

“That sounds great Carrie. You already have my phone number right?”

“Yep and you have mine. I have to go now, so bye for now.”

“Bye Carrie.” I waved back. 

When I turned back around Reggie was walking out the door with Kayla, Luke and Julie were just about to head out, and Willie and Bobby were both arguing about… something stupid I bet.

\-----Time Skip to Carrie’s House-----

Still Alex’s POV

I know I’ve been here before, but Carrie’s house never ceases to amaze me. “So any ideas for the project?”

“Nothing for sure, but I was thinking we should do a song and dance performance, kind of like how I do with Dirty Candy except for us.”

“Wait, really?” I am so excited for this. “I love my band and all, but I have always loved your guys’ dance routines! They look like so much fun!”

“Aw… thanks. So I was thinking we could pre-record something you do on drums, and then we just go on from there.”

“That sounds great. So what should the song be about? I mean I think it should be something powerful.”

“Well duh, I mean we are the best.” That gets a laugh out of me.

“Obviously.” I humor her.

“Ooooh I have a good idea. How about something that’s like how others want us back and we just don’t care. But there’s more to it.” That honestly sounds like a really fun idea.

“Classic Carrie. Let’s do it.” I smirk at her.

\-----Time skip-----

Still Alex’s POV

We decided to record a drum beat first, and we’re starting to write the song now.

“I have an idea for the first verse.”

“Anything would be helpful Alex.”

“Okay. Um… how about… 

Now, I'm out here lookin' like revenge  
Feelin' like a ten, the best I've ever been  
And, yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this  
But it gets worse 

… and yeah that’s pretty much it.”

“Alex! That is perfect! I can’t believe you came up with that so quickly! It is sooooo good!” Carrie squealed as she launched herself into my arms.

“Um… thanks, but I don’t really have any ideas for the chorus yet.”

“Okay. Maybe we could try something like, I’m sorry I’m not sorry”

“That’s great! I think we might just get through this!”

We finished the song just before I had to go home and decided that it would be best to practice the dance ‘s later this week.

\-----Time skip-----

Still Alex’s POV

It was the day of the big showcase. I’m kind of freaking out. I mean it’s forty-five percent of our grade, and I know Carrie and the rest of my friends say that I’ll be fine, but I can’t just help but worry.

As usual Ms. Harrison just has to cut into my internal panic attacks. “Okay class. The order is completely random, but first we have Reggie and Kayla, next is Bobby and Willie, after them is Luke and Julie,   
then Nick and Flynn, and finally we have Carrie and Alex. Good luck!”

Ms. Harrison then walked up to the stage and before I knew it Reggie and Kayla were doing some type of country song, Home is Where my Horse is? And it was doing surprisingly well, and the school just loved it. It seemed too fast when Bobby and Willie were finishing up their performance of Back to Black which was also amazing. Luke and Julie did a duet they called Perfect Harmony which everyone was just eating up. I mean seriously! Are they really that blind to chemistry? Flynn and Nick then went up and pumped up the audience with a song they named Pumped up kicks. And after them was- shoot.   
Carrie and I are up.

“We got this in the bag Alex.”

“Totally.”

The drum beat intro started playing and Carrie and I sang and danced our hearts out. Eventually I got lost in the music, and my worry just seemed to vanish. By the end of it everyone in the audience was giving us standing ovations and Carrie was running at me. I gave a slight “oof” as she jumped on me and latched her arms around my neck.

“I told you we would kill it!” Carrie cheered.

“Yeah I guess we did.”

“Maybe you could even come to some of Dirty Candy’s dance practices. If you liked this as much as I think you did.”

“Definitely.” Just as she was about to walk away to meet up with her friends I stopped her. “Carrie?”

“Yeah Alex?”

“Thank you.” I probably wouldn’t have had this much fun if I was partnered with anyone else. I know I will definitely remember this performance.

“For what?” She seemed genuinely confused, that I was confused that she didn’t know.

“For being my partner.” The helping me with my anxiety went without being said.

“Anytime Alex.” She smiled, understanding what I meant.

I just repeated back to her what she said, “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys liked it! Comment on what you think! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
